Hujan
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Dendam. Cinta. Persaudaraan. Hancur. Pembunuhan. Tokoh utama yang dirahasiakan mempunyai dendam pada adik kekasihnya sendiri juga orang-orang yang membunuh kekasihnya. Siapakah ia? Read & Review please!


**Hujan**

.

Terinspirasi dari: fic Jigsaw Puzzle © Namie Amalia (a.k.a. saya sendiri hohoho) dan fic itu terinspirasi dari novel berjudul 'Hujan'. Tapi cerita novel itu dan ini (walaupun berjudul sama) beda kok, santai aja :D

Tokoh, nama, dan karakter dipinjem dari: Detective Conan (Meitantei Conan)© Aoyama Gosho

.

Ket: 'Dia' berarti Shiho. Dan 'Ia' berarti tokoh utamanya. Siapakah tokoh utamanya? Silahkan tebak sendiri dan maap kalo rada musingin hehehe (peace ah ^^;; V)

Happy reading, and don't forget to review~ ^^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Akemi**

Kenapa orang baik selalu cepat mati?

Seperti Akemi.

Ya, Akemi, belahan jiwanya. Malaikatnya. Pujaan hatinya. Kini, pergi dari sisinya. Selamanya.

Akemi. Seseorang yang ia pikir malaikat yang dikirim untuknya. Seorang malaikat berwujud manusia. Satu-satunya orang yang ada untuknya dan mau mengerti dirinya dan mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Sanggupkah ia melewati hati tanpa Akemi? Atau lebih baik ia mati saja? Menyusul Akemi disana….

Tidak. Pasti Akemi tidak setuju. Pasti Akemi akan membencinya. Dan tak ada yang paling ditakutinya selain Akemi membencinya…

dan meninggalkannya.

Ketakutan itu datang. Menusut hati, merobek nurani, mencabik jiwanya.

Ia terduduk lemas di depan nisan. Para peziarah sudah pergi dari tadi. Kecuali ia dan seseorang di depannya. Dia adalah adik Akemi. Adik satu-satunya yang sangat disayangi Akemi. Ralat—pembunuh Akemi.

Shiho Miyano.

Dia dan Akemi sangat berbeda. Bagai bumi dan langit. Bagai iblis dan malaikat. Bagai api dan air. Bagai tanah dan udara. Perbedaan mereka jauh sekali, bahkan dalam rupa. Akemi berbadan tinggi, cantik, kurus langsing, memiliki senyum manis nan ramah, dan berambut hitam panjang. Sementara Shiho, berambut cokelat pendek agak bergelombang, tak pernah tersenyum dan dingin.

Betapa bencinya ia padanya—pada Shiho Miyano. Pembunuh kekasihnya. Adik belahan jiwanya sendiri!

Betapa baiknya Akemi yang mau menyerahkan nyawanya demi sang adik. Ah, Akemi memang selalu baik. Tentu saja, karena ia adalah malaikat. Bidadari.

Dia—Shiho—memandanginya. Bulir air mata menghias wajahnya. Namun, ia tak mengacuhkannya. Biar saja. Peduli amat, dia mau nangis atau nggak.

"Aku…."

Ia berdiri tepat saat Shiho hendak berbicara. Ia lalu berbalik pulang meninggalkan makan Akemi. Berat sekali meninggalkan Akemi, melihatnya masuk liang kubur. Berat… sama beratnya dengan hidup tanpa Akemi.

_Kembalilah… Akemi…._

…

Dendam. Benci. Kesal. Ia membenci, menyimpan dendam, dan kesal pada pembunuh Akemi itu. Lancang sekali ia menendang Akemi ke liang lahat.

Gelap. Terlanjur… ia sudah gelap mata.

Apakah ada yang bisa menghentikannya? Mungkin, hanya Akemi-lah yang bisa.

Dan rencana pun dimulai…

…

Ting-tong.

Shiho berlari kecil menghampiri pintu. Ia mengintip dari balik pintu dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu.

Dia?

Tak mungkin.

Ting-tong.

Bel berbunyi lagi, disertai ketukan beberapa kali. Shiho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung, kaget, sekaligus takut. Shiho membuka pintu melihatnya bersender di samping pintu.

"Ah…."

Kedua saling menatap. Kikuk. Mereka sempat terdiam lama sampai akhirnya Shiho bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Shiho bimbang. Dia terdiam, berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk ragu. Ia mengangguk, tersenyum luar biasa tipis, samar sekali. Shiho membiarkannya masuk, membuka sepatunya dan melangkah ke rumanya.

"Apa kabar?" tanyanya canggung.

"Ba-baik," jawab Shiho tanpa menoleh.

"Kau bohong."

"Eh?" Shiho terkejut. Dia menoleh, tapi begitu dia membalikkan badannya, ia—lelaki itu—sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, hanya beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. Shiho mengadah, menatap lelaki itu jangkung itu canggung. Lelaki itu—masih dengan wajah dinginnya—menyentuh dagu Shiho agar gadis itu menatapnya sepenuhnya.

Shiho terkejut bukan main. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya mendorong dada lelaki itu, berusaha menjauh, namun perbedaan kekuatan mereka begitu jauh.

"Kau bohong. Kuulangi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Shiho terdiam lama. Lalu dia menggeleng pelan. Akhirnya, ia—lelaki itu—melepaskan Shiho, membiarkannya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Mau teh?" tawar Shiho. Ia—lelaki itu—menggeleng pelan. Shiho terdiam, lalu menawarkan kopi yang ditolak dengan cara yang sama. Akhirnya Shiho menyorongkan air mineral yang tak kunjung diminum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho. Gadis itu duduk di depannya, menatapnya ragu. Ia—lelaki itu—mengalihkan pandangannya, dari halaman luar ke wajah Shiho.

"Aku…," ia menghela napas sebentar. "Aku hanya ingin melaksanakan amanat… kakakmu."

Mendengar kata terakhir itu, mata Shiho mengecil. Alisnya melengkung ke arah sebaliknya. "Kakak…."

"Ya… Akemi menitipkanmu padaku. Aku harus menjagamu."

Shiho mengadah, menatap lelaki itu. Bermuka datar, tatapan mata tajam, dingin, dan cenderung sinis.

"Bagaimana?"

Shiho tertunduk. Pelan-pelan dia mengangguk lesu, walaupun agak ragu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Shiho… entahlah. Shiho sendiri tak tahu mengapa dia menganngguk.

Bibirnya—bibir lelaki itu—tertarik. Membentuk sebuah senyuman aneh. Dan Shiho tak mengerti apa maksud senyuman itu.

…

"Hai, Sayangku," sapanya.

Bibir lelaki berambut perak—Gin—itu berkedut kesal. Di tangannya, sebuah pistol teracung.

Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk senyuman yang sama yang kau perlihatkan pada Shiho kemarin. Sama seperti Gin, ia memegang pistol.

Kedua lelaki itu saling mengacungkan pistol.

Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan.

Kedua lelaki itu saling tersenyum. Bagai malaikat maut yang hendak mengambil nyawa malaikat maut yang lain.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau perbuat?" tanyanya.

Bibir Gin makin melebar. "Tentu saja. Sangat menyenangkan membunuh Akemi."

DOORR!

"Jangan sebut Akemi lewat mulut kotormu."

Gin tersungkur di tanah, namun mulutnya masih melebar. Lelaki berambut perak itu berdiri dengan mudah.

"Oh, pakai anti-peluru, ya?" sahutnya.

Gin masih menyeringai. "Kau mau apa? Membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Karena aku membunuh Akemi?"

DOOOR!

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sebut nama Akemi lewat mulutmu itu!"

"Memang kenapa?" Gin menyeringai. Lelaki itu bangkit, terus menggodanya.

"Aku malas bermain denganmu, Gin."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini?" ia melemaskan tangannya. Posisi lengannya lurus, tepat di hadapan Gin. Jari-jarinya melemas, siap menarik pelatuk.

Posisi Gin pun tak jauh berbeda. Sama sepertinya, Gin mulai bersiap menarik pelatuk.

DOORRR!

* * *

Waduh... kedikitan kagak yak? Tadinya nih cerita mau dibikin oneshot, tapi takutnya yang baca kasian. Panjaaaaang banget jadinya, jadi saya panjangin dan jadiin beberapa chapter aja deh.

Oke, silahkan review dan makasih udah baca ^0^


End file.
